


Mass Effect: New Years

by Rafael



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: Theo slips away from a New Years party to keep the flame alive for one more year....





	

TRS Office Lobby,  Thompson-Ramos Security Tower, Milgrom, Bekenstein, Boltzmann System, Widow Nebula, December 31, 2195

Well wishers waved as I walked past. Near the dessert table Rodan mimicked fighter maneuvers with his hands to a crowd of excited pilots. Chambers clung to Giala's arm as they walked around the giant Christmas tree in the center of the lobby. I ordered it be kept in place until Epiphany. In a dark corner, Oriana sat on Pasha's lap, his long hair draped over the back of the chair. How he managed to cram all of it into his helmet must be a quarian state secret. Bryn and Jacob cut a rug to some old timey electro swing. I grabbed a bottle of the finest bubbly on my way to the executive elevator.

The doors closed behind me. Milgrom stretched beyond the elevator glass wall. Thousands crowded into Herschel square. .Gigantic holos dueled for the crowd attention with their version of the countdown to midnight amidst a barrage of commercials. The elevator arrived at the penthouse office suite. A cascade of city lights poured through the glass walls and illuminated the otherwise dark interior. A myriad shadows danced on the polished marble floor.

Miranda stepped from the shadows clad in a glittering short dress, "You almost missed it."

I poured champagne into a pair of glasses, "I had certain obligations, guess to attend to. You know, the usual."

She took one of the glasses, "Uh huh."

The countdown started at....

10...

She stepped closer.

9...

I grabbed her by the waste.

8...

She put her arms around my neck.

7...

I pulled her closer.

6...

Her eyes glittered.

5...

I smiled.

4...

She raked my hair with her fingers.

3...

Our cheeks brushed.

2...

Our lips met.

1....


End file.
